warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
New Moon
Born from the leading trusts... The fearless Brave alpha; the blossoming Angel The Autumn sky, and the Silver blaze will rise... And defeat the everlasting darkness Forever... Summary/Allegiances It had been nearly a year since the greatest battle of the stars. The clans are finally at peace, but evil begins to threaten that. Four kits, one for each clan had been born almost simultaneously. Each kit was given powers and are destined to protect their clan from the once-again rising darkness. But one cat wants their powers for himself and tries to stop them, not knowing if he does, they are lost to darkness... Follow Bravepaw, Angelpaw, Silverpaw and Autumnpaw through their lives in their clans. (This is my first story here and I need some opinions on how to make it better ~ Strikeh) See here for allegiances for this story. Polls Which is so far your favorite main character? Bravekit (ThunderClan) Angelkit (ShadowClan) Dragonkit (ShadowClan) Silverkit (WindClan) Autumnkit (RiverClan) Winterkit (RiverClan) Roxanne (The Dark Ones) Other (Comment below) Prologue Six moons earlier... A huge, battle-scarred black and silver tabby tom looked over at the clans from a rocky cliff. The bushes behind him rustled violently as a small, light brown tabby she-cat slid out, looking rather afraid. "Have the agents reached their destinations, Roxanne?" The tabby asked, keeping his ice-green gaze on the horizon. Roxanne dipped her head. "The five of them already left to look for the chosen four, sir," The tom spun around and rested his tail gently on her shoulder. "Excellent work," The she-cat nodded before straightened herself. "Why do want them so badly, Blood?" "...Since they are the only ones who can stop me," Blood growled, breaking the stillness and silence of the area. He turned his head towards the dead mouse that lied beside him and with a silent growl, he slid his long claws into the mouse, destroying it. Roxanne winced. "Silver mentioned that in her vision, she saw that the Four are from the leader or the deputy of each Clan, giveing them strong qualities," He examined remains of the mouse with his claws. "That's one of the reasons why I either want them here or destroyed," Roxanne's eyes softened as she flicked an ear. "But Silver also said that they are just kits," "For now. But as soon they come to age and figure out they have powers, they'll take us down. Do you really want that?" Blood hissed as they watched the sun come up. "Well... no," Roxanne meowed, licking a white paw nervously. Blood sharply gets up and beacons her to come as he stalks back into the woods. "Just as I thought," Blood growls after another brief moment of silence. "That's why I want their powers for myself... You know how I'm going to do that, don't you?" Roxanne suddenly stops, her green eyes widen in fear. "You mean... you wouldn't, sir," Blood sneers evilly. "Yes, that's what I mean..." He turns back towards the direction of the clans. "And nothing will stand in my way of getting to it!" Chapter One ~ Bravekit Six moons later... Present day "Come on, Bravekit. Wake up!" Featherkit hissed, prodding Bravekit with a silver-white paw. It had been nearly a year since the battle with the Dark Forest. The Clans are at peace. Bravekit, a small, spike-furred she-kit with a dark tabby pelt like her father and a white paw like her mother, just grunted and rolled over. "Bravekit, wake up!" Featherkit hissed again, now annoyed. "Featherkit, leave me alone," Bravekit meowed, opening one of her eyes. "But I want you to play with me." Featherkit meowed with fake pleasure. Bravekit narrowed her eyes. Featherkit was the last cat she wanted to play with. She always gets her in trouble somehow. But Bravekit still wanted to give her a chance. She got up and shook out her long, spiky fur. "Fine, but I also want to play with Flykit," Bravekit meowed, looking at a dark-furred tom, who was still asleep. Flykit was Featherkit's brother and Bravekit's best friend. "Fine!" Featherkit spat. "Flykit," Featherkit meowed, prodding him with a paw. "Bravekit and I want to play outside and we want you to come with us," The black tom stirred and opened his eyes. "Okay. Just give me a moment to clean myself." Bravekit followed Featherkit and Flykit outside into the snow-covered camp. Bravekit looked at Firekit, Wingkit and Fernkit in envy as they play in the snow with their father, Lionblaze. She sighed. Sometimes, she wished that her parents had more time to spend with her, but her mother was deputy and her father was clan leader. Bravekit was so lost in thought that she almost crashed into Featherkit, who paused in front of a tall sapling. "Okay, let's climb this tree. First one to that branch wins!" Featherkit meowed, her eyes fixed on a high, snow-covered branch. Flykit looked up. "I don't know about this, Featherkit. It's a bit too high," Bravekit purred light-heartily. "Don't be such a scaredy-mouse, Flykit. It will be fine," The black tom looked at her, his emerald green eyes glittering. "Promise?" "I promise," Bravekit meowed. She turned to Featherkit. "When do we start, Featherkit?" "We start... Now!" Featherkit throws herself to the tree. Bravekit and Flykit did the same. Flykit takes the lead, but at the midway point, Flykit loses his grip at the slippery bark and tumbles to the ground. He jumps back on to his paws and shakes the snow off his dark fur. He watches as Bravekit takes the lead. "Go, Bravekit! Go!" Flykit cheered, his green eyes bright. Bravekit reached the branch first. Featherkit arrives second and smiles at Bravekit, but her amber eyes were dark and reflective. "I win!" Bravekit purred. She sees her mother walking towards the fresh-kill pile with a plump squirrel. Her apprentice, Dustypaw was closely behind with a mouse. "Hi, Squirrelflight!" Bravekit squealed, jumping up and down. Squirrelflight looked up at Bravekit. Her brilliant green eyes grew so wide that she accidentally dropped her squirrel. "Bravekit! Get down from there at once!" Squirrelflight meowed. Before Bravekit could answer, she felt a strong shove and slipped off the branch, but manages to get her claws into the branch before she fell, her back paws flailing. Bravekit heard a wail escape from Squirrelflight. "Bravekit, hold on!" Squirrelflight meowed as she began to climb the tree. Bravekit doubt that she won't get to her in time. Bravekit heard a soft purr and looked up to see Featherkit, her whiskers were twitching in amusement. "Featherkit... help me!" Bravekit meowed. She was beginning to slip. Featherkit pulled back her lips into a snarl. "Sure, I'll help you... fall," Featherkit swiped at Bravekit's paws, making her lose her grip at the branch. Bravekit was vaguely aware of a wail that escaped from Squirrelflight and a cry from Flykit as she hits the ground with a heavy thud. Everything goes black... Chapter Two ~ Silverkit "I got you, Lakekit!" Silverkit heard Maplekit say to Lakekit as she tackled him. She manages to pin him down. Silverkit shook his head. He and his littermates will be apprentices tomorrow and they are acting as if the apprentice ceremony didn't exist! Lakekit shook Maplekit off and pushed her towards Silverkit. She slid to a halt and ran towards Lakekit, getting snow all over Silverkit. Silverkit let out a huge sneeze. "Maplekit, Lakekit. Quit getting snow on me," Silverkit meowed, sneezing again. "Relax, Silverkit. Don't get so worked up over something hare-brained like snow," Maplekit purred, her amber eyes playful. Silverkit shook the snow off his head. "We'll be apprentices tomorrow. Save the practicing for then," "Uh yeah, we should start practicing now. Right now, Maplekit and I are trying to get perfect this move," Lakekit meowed as he tackled empty air in mid-air and landed on his back. "Try to get that perfect, Silverkit. I dare you," Silverkit sighed. He got up and shook the snow out from his silver and white tabby fur. He padded to the center of the clearing, where he sees the elders sunning themselves by the weak leaf-bare sun. He begins to mimic Lakekit and lands perfectly on his feet, surprising himself and his littermates. He even surprised Webfoot and Tornear, who was sunning themselves a few tail-lengths away. "Whoa, it took me and Rootpaw moons to perfect that complicated move and you just got it on your first try," Silverkit spun around to meet the friendly, leaf-green eyes of Grasspaw. Her mentor, Scarface was behind her. "I was the one who taught that move to him," Silverkit heard Lakekit meowed, puffing out his chest. Silverkit snorted. Liar! He thought. You just want to impress Grasspaw! "It's just luck that Silverkit got it on his first try, Lakekit. Trust me it won't happen again." Scarface meowed evenly. Silverkit was about say something in his defense when he thought he saw Scarface's amber eyes light up for a few seconds before he turned away to join Harespring and Heathertail on a border patrol. "Kits! It's time to come inside. I don't want you catching a cold before your apprentice ceremony tomorrow," Whitetail calls from the nursery. But Silverkit just stood there, his icy-blue eyes unfocused. Why did Scarface's eyes light up like that? Silverkit wondered. Maybe he's just surprised that I showed him off. Silverkit just shrugged and followed his brother and sister back into the nursery. Chapter Three ~ Angelkit "Angelkit..." ''Angelkit opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned. "What do you want, Dragonkit?" She whispers, turning her head. She gasped. That wasn't Dragonkit's voice since she can see that the pale tabby tom was still asleep next to her. She turns to see her mother, Nettleheart and her sister, Deathkit, who are still asleep in their nest. Who said my name?'' Angelkit thought. She began to pad towards the nursery entrance. Wait a minute. How is it possible that I can see when I was born blind? Angelkit thought. "Angelkit..." ''The voice whispers again. Angelkit spun around to see a dark brown tabby tom stare at her. Her heart skipped a beat. ''Father? ''Angelkit thought, her heart beating fast. ''I thought he was dead. Maybe he came down from StarClan to see me and Deathkit. Oh, how I wish she was awake. Angelkit thought. Suddenly, the tom padded out of the nursery. Angelkit ran after him, unaware that every step she takes leads to darkness. "Father! Tigerheart! Wait!" Angelkit meowed after him. He suddenly stopped and spun around. Angelkit froze. That's not Tigerheart. Angelkit thought fearfully. His amber eyes don’t show warmth and his pelt was badly scarred. "Hello, Angelkit," The tom growled, taking a step forward. The undersized, golden calico she-kit took a step back. "Who- who are you?!" Angelkit meowed, taking another step back. "And how do you know my name?" The tom laughs as he glared at her. "I'm the one who welcomes you to your doom..." He lunges at her, his claws unsheathed. Angelkit woke up with a loud screech, her heart was beating fast. Dragonkit snaps up beside her and slides out his claws. He looks around before turning to Angelkit, who was panting hard. "Great StarClan, Angelkit," Dragonkit meowed. "Don't scare me like that. I thought someone attacked you," Angelkit remained silent, too frightened to speak. Her blue-green eyes were wide with fear. "Next time, don't wake me or Dragonkit up so early," Angelkit's sister, Deathkit, snapped angrily. "I bet you that you woke up half the clan!" Deathkit turns away. She rest her head back on her paws and goes back to sleep. "Don't worry, Angelkit. It was just a dream. It will go away," Dragonkit meowed, shaking out his pale tabby pelt. Only it won't go away, Angelkit thought. Angelkit felt Dragonkit rest his tail on her shoulders. Angelkit noticed that she was still shaking in fear. "Come on, Angelkit," Dragonkit meowed reassuringly. "Maybe a story from Whitewater will cheer you up," Angelkit nodded and followed Dragonkit out of the den. Snow covered the ShadowClan camp and it was very cold, but that didn't bother Angelkit or Dragonkit due to their thick fur. Angelkit followed Dragonkit into the bramble thicket where the elders slept. An affectionate purr from Whitewater warmed Angelkit's ears as she joined her and Dragonkit for a story. Whitewater was always more of a mother to her than Nettleheart. "Well, looks like the snow couldn't keep you two away," Whitewater purred. "Where is the other one?" Before Angelkit can say anything, she heard Smokefoot mutter something Whitewater. "Be careful, Whitewater. Oakfur said that she's a curse," Angelkit heard Smokefoot hiss to Whitewater. Angelkit winced. She knew that Smokefoot was referring to her. "But Angelkit is only a kit. Don't blame her for something she didn't do," Angelkit silently thanked Whitewater. Whitewater was also one of the few cats in ShadowClan who didn't believe that she was cause of the deaths of three cats. The others were her grandfather, Rowanstar; the clan medicine cat, Littlecloud; her late father, Tigerheart; and of course, Dragonkit. "Sorry about that you two," Angelkit heard Whitewater meow. "Smokefoot can be edgy at the best of times," "Don't tell me that I didn't warn you," Smokefoot grumbled before resting his head on his paws. "Will you tell us a story, Whitewater?" Angelkit meowed, curling her tail around her dainty, white paws. "One last time before me and Angelkit become apprentices," Dragonkit added. Whitewater purred. "Okay, did I tell you about the time when..." Chapter Four ~ Autumnkit (and Winterkit) A loud, shill squeal snaps Autumnkit awake. He looks up to see that his brother, Winterkit was also awake, his ears pricked for anything else. "What was that?" Autumnkit asked as he tries to blink away sleep. Winterkit shrugged. "It almost sounds like..." Winterkit's voice trails off as he and Autumnkit turn to see that their sister, Summerkit wasn't with them and that Mossyfoot's kits, Birdkit and Nightkit, wasn't in their nest either. "Summerkit!" Both toms said at the same time. They both darted from Mosspelt's nest and stood outside of the nursery in the freezing cold. "I should have known..." Winterkit muttered, his brilliant gray gaze focused at the faint, leaf-bare moon. "Those two are nothing but trouble," Autumnkit shook his autumn-leaves colored head, his amber eyes dark. "Now they got Summerkit... Where are they?!" Another loud, shill squeal answered him. Both Winterkit and Autumnkit's ears shot up, their pelts bristled. "What are they doing to her?" Winterkit growled angrily. His ears points to the Dirtplace. "Over there! That's where her wails are coming from, Autumnkit." Before Autumnkit can say anything, Winterkit darted towards the Dirtplace. Autumnkit shook his head and sighed. You can't stop Winterkit once he starts, Autumnkit thought before he ran after Winterkit. As they neared the Dirtplace, Autumnkit swallowed as he thought about what he and Winterkit might find. When they entered the den, Autumnkit's eyes widen. Birdkit and Nightkit had Summerkit face down in the dirt. She was covered head to tail with dirt. Autumnkit was furious. How dare they do that to an innocent kit like her! Autumnkit thought as he watched Winterkit pad up to the two toms. "Hey, fish-brains. What are you doing to Summerkit?" Winterkit asked angrily. The two toms spun around, their paws were covered in dirt. Summerkit sat up, her pretty silver and white tabby pelt was barely visible. But Autumnkit can see that the fear and torture in her eyes was very visible. "We were just playing with her, Winterkit," Nightkit meowed innocently, but his green eyes mocked Winterkit. "In the dirt?! This is a new low, even for you two!" Winterkit growled. Autumnkit winced. He knew that Winterkit can harsh at the best of times, but never that harsh. "So what are you going to do about it, Kittypet?" Birdkit countered in the same tone. Winterkit let out a roar and pounced on the brown and white tom, his claws sheathed. Birdkit let out a surprised shriek. Here we go again, Autumnkit thought. "Your brother's insane, Autumnkit," Nightkit meowed, his eyes mocking Autumnkit. Autumnkit flattened his ears. "Oh, I have an insane brother. Says the tom whose brother thought that the moon was made of snow!" Autumnkit fought to not let his voice show anger, but the more Nightkit mocks him, the harder it is to stay calm. He smoothed his slightly ruffled fur and padded over to help his sister out of the muck. "Says the tom- blah blah blah!" Nightkit growled, mimicking Autumnkit. He ran over and shoved Autumnkit into the muck, covering him with dirt. Birdkit overwhelmed Winterkit and threw him beside Autumnkit. Birdkit and Nightkit stand over them with a triumph sneer on both of their faces. "Ugh," Autumnkit meowed, shaking the dirt off a white paw. "This is disgusting," Winterkit popped up beside him. "Tell me about it. Sorry we couldn't defend you, Summerkit," The undersized she-kit shrugged, her green eyes bright. "It's alright, you two. At least you tried," Winterkit growled. "No, it's not alright! Autumnkit and I just let two annoying troublemakers get the best of us!" Autumnkit shook his head in frustration. "Winterkit is right. Can this get any worse?!" The Dirtplace entrance shook as Birdkit and Nightkit's father, Pebblefoot slid in. "What's going on in here? The whole clan-" Pebblefoot cut himself off as he take a glance at Autumnkit, Winterkit, and Summerkit standing in the dirt to his kits and back to them. "Okay, can someone please tell me what happened here?!" Pebblefoot demanded, his amber eyes flashing anger. Before Autumnkit or Winterkit could say anything, Birdkit speaks up first as he tries to play innocence. "You see, father," Birdkit began. "Nightkit and I were sleeping when we hear these two torturing their little sister. So we ran in and taught them a lesson they'll never forget," Birdkit sneered as Pebblefoot glared at the two toms. "Uh, huh," "It got worse," Winterkit groaned. Winterkit glared at Autumnkit. "Why in the name of StarClan did you say that?!" "Oh, this is my fault! You're the one who started a fight!" Autumnkit growled. "We could have just done this my way," Winterkit snorted. "Sure, try to negotiate something with these two fish-brains! That would have so worked!" Before the two brothers can fight, Reedstar and Hollowflight slid in. "Pebblefoot, we asked you to-" Reedstar stopped himself and looked at the mess. Pebblefoot dipped his head. "Sorry, Reedstar. But apparently, Hollowflight's sons had tried to hurt their sister and my sons had tried to protect her," Reedstar give Winterkit and Autumnkit a questioning look. "Then how should we punish them, Pebblefoot?" Reedstar asked. "Delay their apprentice ceremony?" "But-" Autumnkit and Winterkit began, but Reedstar silenced them with his tail. Hollowflight flicked an ear. "Hold on a second, Reedstar. We shouldn't punish my kits until we hear their side of the story," He turned to Pebblefoot. "Pebblefoot, you shouldn't always believe what your kits say. Just because my kits are half-clan doesn't mean that they're any disloyal than the next cat," Autumnkit silently thanked his father. "Okay. Autumnkit, do you mind telling me your side of the story?" Reedstar asked. "It's the same story as Nightkit and Birdkit's, but they were the ones who tortured Summerkit, not us. Why would we ever do that to our only sister?!" Autumnkit meowed, shaking some of the dirt off his shoulders. Reedstar nodded assent and turned to Summerkit. "Since you are the victim of this situation, will you mind telling me who is correct? Is it your brothers or Pebblefoot's sons?" "My brothers are correct, Reedstar," Summerkit meowed. "I know my own brothers won't do this to me," Autumnkit sighed in relief as Reedstar nods at her and turns to Birdkit and Nightkit. "Birdkit and Nightkit, you two will have your apprentice ceremony next moon as punishment for hurting a clanmate and lying about it," Nightkit and Birdkit lowered their heads in disappointment as Reedstar turns to Autumnkit and his littermates. "You three will have your apprentice ceremony first thing tomorrow morning." Autumnkit's heart soared. He is finally going to become an apprentice! Chapter Five ~ Roxanne I looked up at the sky. I have been waiting here for them since sunset and now the moon was high in the sky. Great, I think. They're late... Blood is going to kill me! I shuddered at the thought and looked at my plump belly. I haven’t told him that I was expecting his kits, but I doubted that he wanted me to anyway. The bushes rustled as five cats slid out. I bristled angrily and let out an annoyed hiss. "You're late! What took you five so long?" I hissed as I managed to mask my actual fear. The smallest of the five, a calico she-cat- I don't remember her name, in fact, I forgot the names of all of them-, dipped her head. "Sorry, Roxanne. We got... a little held up," I swished my tail impatiently. "Alright, that better not happen again!" I snapped angrily. They flinched. It's weird how I make them scared of me when I'm the one who's scared of them, ''I think. ''Maybe because I could get them all killed? "Anyway," I began calmly, my green eyes focused on the shining moon above us. "Let's get going before Blood kills us all. We're late already," “Yes, Roxanne,” All five cats meowed, looking at their paws. ♦♦♦ "Well, well, well. It's about time you six showed up!" A scathing, emotionless voice growled as I led the five agents into a moonlight-filled clearing. He was not fully visible, but I could tell that his eyes were boring into my pelt. I've learned to not be truly afraid of him, even though he could have me killed faster than I could blink. I straightened myself when we stopped. "I apologize for being late, sir," I meow. "But they got a little held up," I dipped my head and took my place beside his 'stand', which is just a tall rock. "A little held up? You five were supposed to be here before moonhigh!" His eyes were like chips of green ice. "So, tell me what held you up?" I spun around to face them, waiting for them to provide an excuse. A dark tabby tom stepped forward, his amber eyes furious. "Bramblestar won't let us leave camp unless we were on a patrol so we had to sneak out," "Same. Rowanstar is worried that we'll get lost in the snow," A smaller, dark-furred she-cat meowed, digging her claws into the snow-covered ground. "Ashfoot had put me on guard duty until after sunset," A scarred tom growled. "I'm surprised that I didn't just walk away and let their precious camp get attacked!" The calico she-cat dipped her head. "I was going to come here earlier, but they told me to wait for them," I narrow my eyes. Some excuse, I think. I turn back to Blood, who had just flicked his ears. "You're all lucky that you are agents," Blood growled at them. "If you weren't, I would have you killed for giving me a poor excuse for not being here on time!" I would've done that myself personally, I think crossly. Making a she-cat who's pregnant with kits stand in the bitter cold for hours. I sink my claws into the ground and curled my tail around my paws. "Anyway, let's get down to business," Blood meowed. I looked up sharply. I had almost forgotten about the reason why I brought them here. My heart twisted in worry. "Have any of you found the One from your clan?" The she-cats shook their heads, but the toms had their tails in the air. "I have found that the youngest son of Onestar has some remarkable battle skills, but I am not sure if he's the One," The battle-scarred tom replied. Another dark tabby tom stepped forward. "We have already found the One since the kit is the only daughter of the leader and the deputy," The only kit of the clan leader ''and ''the deputy! My heart stopped as Blood's eyes begins to shine brightly. "Did the kit show anything out of the ordinary?" Blood meowed. He is managing well to keep his voice steady, even though I could tell that he was beside himself in thrill and happiness. Both ThunderClan agents shook their heads. "Not yet, Blood," The dark tabby tom meowed. "The only thing she has done, however, was fall from a high tree. Ironically, any kit that could have fallen from that height would have been killed, but she lived," I felt my heart twist in sympathy for the poor kit. But it also is mainly because of that bright, almost demonic look on Blood's face that is making me want to runaway... "Okay," Blood meowed, shrugging as if he didn't care. But I knew what he wants. Blood straightened himself. "Alright, I want those who haven't found their target to continue looking for them..." He paused and sweep an icy gaze over them. "Then , come back here," I turned back to them as they exchange glances. "Have I made myself clear?" Blood asked, sliding out his claws. All five cats flinched. "Y-yes, Blood," They said in unison, fear shining brightly in their eyes. He narrowed his eyes and sheathed his claws again. "Good, now scat!" I sat there with my tail curled around my paws as I watched them scatter, running back toward the direction of the clans. I looked up at Blood, who had keep his eyes on the moon which was beginning to go down. Wow, we have been talking late into the night. I think. It's almost dawn. "A sun is bring a new day," Blood murmured, unconscious to the fact that I was still here. "But after I'm done with the Four, night will fall... for eternity." Suddenly, as if I was dreaming, I felt that I was falling into a bottomless pit of ill-fated darkness and ominous shadows. Unable to stop myself from following the true path of eternal evil and lies. Chapter Six ~ Boltstrike Boltstrike watched through narrowed yellow eyes as ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar pad frantically back and forth in front of the medicine cat den. He and Bramblestar had just came back from hunting near the ShadowClan border when the whole Clan was in chaos after Bramblestar's daughter, Bravekit fell from a terribly high sapling and was injured rather badly. "Bramblestar, relax," Boltstrike meowed calmly to him. Bramblestar just looked at him as if he didn't remember that Boltstrike was standing there. "I know that Bravekit's your only kit, but everything will be alright," Boltstrike continued. Bramblestar nodded slowly. "That's true, but she should have known better than to get herself into trouble like that," "But it wasn't Bravekit's fault," Boltstrike heard Flykit meow. He was also worried about Bravekit's condition. "We know that. Bravekit knows better than to get herself in trouble," Boltstrike grunted, ruffling his dark tabby pelt. "But I don't understand why did she do it?" Before Flykit can say anything, Bramblestar flicked his tail. "Attention. Maybe she was upset that me and Squirrelflight was always so busy to be with her that she did this to get our attention," Flykit shook his head. "It's not that. Featherkit, Bravekit, and I climbed up the tree to prove who the best climber is, but when Bravekit won, Featherkit pushed her off the branch," Boltstrike nodded slowly. "So, it was and wasn't Bravekit's fault," Bramblestar meowed, sitting back on his haunches. Flykit looked at his paws. "Um, I'm not really sure," The entrance of the medicine cat den shook as Jayfeather slid out. Boltstrike noticed that was a dark, grim look in his sightless blue eyes. Bramblestar noticed it, too. "How is she, Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked, obvious that he is trying to keep his voice steady. "Bravekit is lucky to have survived a fall like that. She only has a leg injury and some head trauma due to her falling headfirst to the ground," Jayfeather's eyes reflected relief with such an intensely, Boltstrike thought it was hard to imagine that he wasn't able to see at all. Bramblestar let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?" '(To be continued) ' Category:Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics